One night in Heaven
by Count Grishnackh
Summary: A year after the events of skyward sword, Link becomes the captain of the skyloftian knights and works hard to protect and serve the people of the floating island. One night Link is summoned by the three goddesses for a very special reason. (Currently being rewritten with extended chapters)
1. Din's passion

This **is my first fanfic so don't be afraid to leave a review..**

 **WARNINGs: Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo not me. Also contains graphic sexual content.**

Link sighed as he entered the room, feeling tired from a day of patrolling the skies on this loftwing and helping the residents of skyloft. He was wearing this usual green tunic and hat but now he also had red cape flowing down his back, signifying his position as the captain of the skyloftian knights.

It has been about ten months since Link's adventures in the surface. Ever since then, the people of skyloft had explored much of the land below them. However Link and Zelda were not allowed to live there. The reason for this was that Zelda hasn't graduated yet as she was a year younger then Link, who became a fully fledged knight. So the pair returned to skyloft to live there for another year.

Link's life had changed once he returned to skyloft. He had become the captain of the knights of skyloft for breaking the cloud barrier and for helping the residents of the floating island. He was honored by this and worked hard to protect the people of skyloft. Zelda similarly studies hard to be able to graduate quickly so she could live in the surface. They both now live in the knight's academy…

Link slowly removed his clothes first his hat, then his cape and at last his tunic and breeches revealing his muscular form. His adventures and his duties as a knight had buffed him leaving hard muscles in his previously weak body. His golden-brown hair was much longer now and is usually tied in a short ponytail.

He untied his hair leaving it flowing down his upper back. He opened the wardrobe in his room and took out his a plain white cotton shirt and trousers. which he now wears as pajamas for sleeping.

He quickly wore them and laid down on the bed, eager to sleep and a few minutes later he did.

* * *

He woke up later in the night but felt hard ground instead of the softness of his bed. He got up rubbing the back of his neck and slowly opening his eyes. He was at the end of a corridor surrounded by red walls with beautiful paints on each side. The floor was made of white marble tiles and the ceiling was golden colored, with extravagant designs. Large chandeliers hung from the ceiling, shining light in the corridor.

He looked forward and saw two giant double leading out of the corridor. He then looked behind and saw a blank red wall.

"I guess there's only one way out of here." He thought. "But where am I. Is this some kind of crazy dream." He then forcefully pinched his cheek thinking that he would wake up, but he instead felt a small amount of pain.

"Ok so I'm not dreaming." "But who could have teleported me here?" he looked at the door and sighed "Well I'm obviously going to found out by just standing here." He said sarcastically as he walked toward the two golden colored doors.

"Right now I have to be carefully, who knows what's behind this door" he thought before pushing the doors open.

The room beyond the corridor was large and had the exact same floors, walls and ceilings. In it was a large bed with red and golden sheets with soft velvet pillows, the bed itself big enough for four people. On the other side was a large couch made of soft velvet. unlike the corridor there was no chandelier hanging from the ceiling room. instead the room was filled with many candles, giving it a rather romantic glow as the sent of roses filled the room.

Link however was distracted by who was actually in the room, to notice any of these features.

In front of him were three beautiful young women standing in front of the door. One had long, wavy blue hair that flowed down her back and flowing at the sides. She had light blue eyes and had fair skin. But it was pale beige, unlike the rosy white skin of a blonde haired girl he knew all too well.

The second one had light green hair which was much shorter,only neck-length curling against her cheeks and was tied back with a green hairband with bangs covering her forehead. her eyes were deep green like sparkling emeralds and her skin tone was very faintly tanned, almost light brown in color.

The last one had bright scarlet lightly curly hair tied back in a long elegant ponytail with two long wavy, curtain bangs framing her face that reached down to her upper cheeks. Her eyes were crimson and she had dark tanned skin.

They were wearing gowns in the same color as their hair and eyes with gold trimming. The gowns hugged tightly against their chests and left their shoulders and necks exposed. Another similar characteristic was that they also had long, pointy ears similar to Link's.

Link stood still in awe as he realized who brought him here.

"Hello Hero" said the lady in blue standing in the middle of the others as she smiled at him nervously but sweetly.

"Um- hello" Link replied awkwardly, blushing slight from the sight of his hosts. "I don't want to be rude but you three are the goddesses right? "The ones who have created surface and the skies"

"Yes we are" she replied nervously "My name is Nayru"

"My name is Din" said the Lady in red enthusiastically

"And my name is Farore" said the lady in green in a cheerful voice, smiling.

Link was to get on his knees to bow but Farore giggled and stopped him "there's no need to bow to us hero." said Farore which caused Link to stand up.

"It is my honored to meet the goddesses who have created the whole world" said Link as he kept his voice formal and respectful."But…" he paused for a few seconds. "Why have you brought me here?"

"Well you see hero…" said Nayru growing more nervous, blushing lightly. Taking more quite some time to continue as cheeks were becoming more flushed by the second.

"Just tell him already!"Said Din angrily, getting impatient at Nayru.

"Hey I'm the one who actually has to tell him this, while you just keep standing there!" Nayru replied just as angrily turning to face Din.

"But you're taking so long! Just tell him already"

"Din, you know what I'm about to say isn't easy to ask! So stop complaining" said Nayru, her cheeks bright red.

Link stood still watching, not wanting them to direct their anger at him. "Well they're goddesses but they seem to have feelings and personalities of their own.." Thought Link as the two goddesses glared furiously at each other, forgetting about their guest.

"interesting, I always thought the three goddesses were higher beings that mostly lacked emotion, much like Fi. But they seem to act like any normal human."pondered Link, while Din and Nayru were still in-verbally fighting.

Then he started to noticed certain aspects of the room as the blush on his cheeks intensified. The room itself looked like the place one would see on their wedding night, a place meant for love making. Not only that but the three goddesses were rather scantily clothed, at least in comparison to what women in skyloft usually wear.

There only logical conclusion from all these factor, a conclusion that the Hero had already reached. After all you don't get past all these dungeon puzzled with brawn alone. But the conclusion itself was rather far-fetched...

"Guys stop fighting. We have a guest here, remember." said Farore effectively stopping the fight and breaking Link's train of thought. Nayru quickly turned to face Link "Our apologies hero." She said as she did a short bow.

"Yeah sorry." said Din before rubbing the back of her neck with her hand "Our arguments can get a bit heated sometimes."

"It's no problem… but you didn't answer my question?" said Link in a slightly frustrated tone.

"Right…" said Nayru before looking into Link's eyes "hero you have saved our realm from the clutches of demise and you have protected the triforce with your life. Without you the world would have been covered in ceaseless darkness and we would have been long dead. You have done so much for us, but we have given you nothing… so that is why we have brought you here, to give you rewards for all you have done."

"Oh I see" said Link nervously not knowing how to respond, taking another glanced around the room. Link had already figured out what his reward is. His cheeks became more flushed as a result. "But there's no need for you reward me for something like that" replied Link "the world was in danger and I did what I had to do."

"Hero you don't understand" said Din "Few people would've done what you did and even less would've succeeded." She walked towards the hero only stopping a foot in front of him. "You deserve a reward for all you have done for us."She said now in a sultry, seductive voice.

"t-thanks but I…" said Link before Din pulled in a tight embrace and silenced him with a kiss.

Link froze, his brain going haywire trying to process what was happening as Din continued to kiss him.. He felt warmth spreading across his body and felt a strange pressure in his crotch.

Din broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against his, looking deep into his eyes. "W-what are you d-doing? Asked Link still unsure about his situation.

In response Din moved her mouth to his right ear and whispered "Why, I'm just giving you, your reward." "M-my re-reward?" Link responded stuttering more oot of being flustered rather then confused.

Din giggle before licking the corners of his ear "you have saved the realm, we have created with our bodies and you've served us diligently. So that's why tonight we give you our bodies and serve you"

Link was not shocked to hear his. He kinda expected this to happen, but he really didn't think it would get this far.

In his entire life link had never even kissed a girl nor had he ever masturbated. He did this because he wanted to experience it all with Zelda, his first kiss and the first time he would feel carnal pleasure. But in recent years he was starving in a way and his relationship with his best friend remained the same. It was obvious Zelda only thought of him as a friend, even after he saved her from demise.

His hopes of sharing a life with her were crushed and he felt his sexual stress more than ever before, but he controlled himself and banished any lustful thoughts of his best friend.

Link was contemplating what to do now. He loved Zelda but he knew she could never love him back. He wanted to have make love with her, but at this point it was improbable, if not impossible. Besides the consequences of denying his sexual release was now evident in his crotch.

"We've been watching you for a long time…" whispered Din "We've seen how brave you, how strong you are, how smart you are and… we've seen how troubled you are. You poor thing, for so many years you have retrained yourself, not knowing the touch of a woman. But don't worry hero for tonight we will give you our bodies and we'll be more than happy to do so." She then captured his lips again.

He started to become lost. lost in the fragrance of roses. lost in his own carnal desires that had haunted him for the last few years. and lost in kiss that he was reciving from the goddess. It was time to give in, there was no point in denying himself any longer, besides a little bit of casual sex won't hurt anyone.

He kissed her back immediately. He had controlled himself for too long and now he won't let an opportunity like this pass him by. Even though he doesn't have any feelings for the three goddesses, At least he can finally have sex for once in his life.

Soon their tongues mingled together in passionate kiss as Din's hand traveled from his back to the back of his neck locking them around it, deepening the kiss between them. Similarly links hands moved down from her waist to her ass, squeezing her plump rear, which earned him a soft moan from the goddess.

Meanwhile Nayru and Farore watched their make out session as they sat on the velvet couch. Both of them blushing intensely and then Farore looked down, a frown replacing her previously happy smile. "What's wrong?" asked Nayru.

"Nothing it's just that I want to be with him now…" said Farore sadly.

"Don't worry, you'll have him after Din." said Nayru reassuringly.

"I know, I know" she replied as she watched Din kiss her Hero.

Link dethatched his lips from Din's and looked her in the eyes panting from their long kiss. Din was also panting but was also smirking mischievously. She then leaned into his ear again and whispered in a low sexy voice "take me."

Link was more than happy to oblige. He quickly picked her up bridal style and walked to the bed in the other side of the room. He then laid her down on it and got on top of her, resuming their kissing.

Their tongues met again and their hands roamed each other body. Din's hands made its way under his shirt caressing his muscles softly. Link groan in her mouth, pulling away from the kiss, he sat up for a few seconds to remove this shirt before going back down.

Link started to kiss the right side of her neck. Slowly sucking and licking her smooth silky skin while Din arched her neck back giving him better access. She moaned repeatedly from his tender lustful kisses as her neither region started to get moister and warmer. Link's lips kissed her neck to the end of her shoulder. Before moving them to the area between her neck and shoulders and started to gently nibbling her there. In response she let out a loud moan while her hands wandered along his arms, broad shoulders, down his chest, across his tight abdomen, and around his back.

Link groaned from felling her hands softly massage his muscles as he now started to kiss the left side of her neck. His lips moving lower as he continued to lick and kiss down her neck, eventually kissing across her left shoulder. When his lips traveled to the end of her shoulder, as he started to nibble her there.

His hands then found the zipper in the back of her gown pulling it down with some difficulty. He pushed it down to her waist revealing her bountiful breasts and slim stomach. Link then raised his head to have a good look. He marveled at her big bosom as Din blushed slightly.

"Like what you see hero?"

Link nodded and cupped her breasts with his hand, fondling and massaging him gently. Din arched her neck again and moaned out loudly as Link started to kiss her jaw line. He slowly kissed her neck, his lips moving downwards while his hands still kept working at her tits. He then started to rub her nipples with his thumbs while he kept squeezing her bosom gently. His kisses were now going down her upper chest.

Link then buried his face between the valley between her breasts, softly nuzzling there. Din's moans became louder and her hands softly caressed Link's chest and abdomen, rubbing his hard muscles. Link then moved his mouth to her left breast and started to suck and gentle nibble at her nipple, while his hand was still fondling her other breast and rubbing her nipple.

Din started to panted heavily as her hero kept pleasuring her. The heat in her neither region grew as link continued to suck her nipple, while rubbing the tip of his tongue against it. Link then remove his mouth from her bosom, replacing it with his hand and moved up to kissed her in the mouth again.

Their tongues met again and danced together in passionate kiss. Then suddenly Din flipped him on his back and got on top, while continuing their kiss. She dethatched her lips from his, looking down at him with a mischievous smile. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before kissing his neck, her lips moving lower.

Her lips were now kissing his chest, sucking and licking the stone like muscles. They traveled to his abdomen and started to lick the area between his hard abs. Link groaned as she continued while his hard dick was constrained his trouser.

Din stopped her kissing and grabbed the top of his pants before pulling them down. His rock hard member was finally freed, pointing skyward with a small amount of pre cum spread on the top. Din's smile grew as she gazed at his master sword with eyes full of lust.

She took a hold of his member with her right hand slowly started to stroke up and down while her tongue was licking the head. Link's groans became louder and Din started to stroke faster increasing his sweet pleasure. Din then let go of his penis. Link let out a hiss of disapproval at this, in response Din giggled and said "Don't worry Hero; you're going to enjoy this."

Din positioned herself so that his cock was now in between her breast. She started to move her tits up and down his hard cock while licking its head with her tongue. Link started to groan again as Din kept on pumping his dick between her breasts. The goddess squeezed his dick between her breasts and stopped pumping as she rubbed the tip of her tongue against the slit of his member.

Link groaned and shuddered as he felt Din's tongue lick the hole of his hard cock. The goddess lapped at his cock hole for a while, before removing her tongue and started to rub his hard member between her breasts again. Link sighed when he felt her bobbing his cock between her tits.

She kept on thrusting his solid dick between her breasts, moving them back and forth at a faster speed than before. The hero let out soft grunts as Din was pumping his cock between her boobs,her pace increasing rapidly.

Link's groans increased in volume as Din continued to move his cock up and down between her boobs. Din started to pump faster feeling his member throb between her breasts. Link was now on the verge of an orgasm as her pumps become faster and faster.

"Ah I-I think... I'm going to cum!" link said breathing heavily, moments away from his first orgasm. After hearing this Din opened her mouth wide and pointed the head of his cock at it, while she kept rubbing his member between her tits. She began to move faster, rapidly pumping his hard member between her breasts.

Only a few seconds later Link let out a loud groan as his penis squirted semen into Din's mouth. She aimed his dick at her mouth hoping to catch every single drop of his closed her mouth and swallowed his load, but a few drops of his seed landed on her chest. She used her hand to gather the stray drops and lick them off her fingers.

Meanwhile Link lay on the bed panting, but his dick was still rock hard. Din smirked as she saw this and pushing the rest of the gown off her waist revealing her long,well toned legs, plump rear and wet nether lip.

She crawled up the hero's body, planting a few chaste kisses on his abdomen and chest, before kissing him in the mouth as their tongues mingled together again. While kissing, Din positioned her opening right above his hard member. Link groaned into her mouth as Din rubbed her pussy on his hard cock. She kept prodding her wet cunt on his dick, soaking it with her juices before she lowered herself on it.

Din moaned into his mouth as she felt his member impale her cunt. Link similarly groans, as he feels her warm, wet walls surround his cock. Din broke their kiss and sat up, straddling his waist as his cock was now completely inside her.

"Don't worry hero, just enjoy the ride hero…" said Din in a low,sexy voice.

She then started to bounce on his cock, slowly increasing her pace. Link held her waist as she continued to move up and down on his member as their breathing started to become erratic. Din gasped when she felt Link's hands move on her rear, gently squeezing her soft ass as she kept on riding him at a

She leaned back and placed her hands on his legs for support as she bounced, while the hero bucked his hips up into her. In response Din increase her pace moving up and down on him faster making her breasts jiggle. Link watched her tits bounce as she kept on rocking her hips faster and faster. Soon a choir of moans and groans filled the room as Din started to move faster.

Din gradually increased down her pace as her gripped on his legs tightened a bit . She then leaned forward a little and started down at the man whom she was pleasuring as she kept on rolling her hips up and down his stiffen manhood. He seemed like he was having a good time he squirmed lightly on the bed with a expression of ecstasy on his.

She looked into Link's eyes, as he moved his hands from her rear to place them on her jiggling breasts and stopped bucking. The hero started to message her bouncing boobs all the while she kept on rolling her hips up and down his cock.

The goddess let out a loud moan when she felt him fondle her tits, as she kept on bouncing on his cock. The Hero smiled at this and continued to squeeze her bountiful breasts while she kept moving up and down his hard member. Din started to rock her hips faster, impaling herself on him over and over again. In response Link let out a soft grunt and her breasts gave a hard squeeze before moving his hands to her waist as she continued to bounce on his hard dick.

The hero gasped her waist, and started to rapidly buck his member into her snatch, while she continued to move up and down on it. Din let out a loud sigh when she felt him thrust his cock up into her wet cunt, as she continued to bounce on it.

She started to rock her hips as fast as she could, quickly moving up and down on his hard cock, her vaginal walls tightened around his member as it throbbed inside her.A few seconds later she cried out as her cunt clenched around his cock. Link tired hard to hold back, fully knowing the implications of unprotected sex. But the massage her cunt was giving to his member was too much to bear. He threw his head back and let out a very loud groan as he came into her.

Din gasped again as she felt his sperm rushing into her while link held her hips tightly. Her opening clenched tightly around his member, milking him of his seed as the hero fired his cum deep inside her. Din leaned forward before she gently placing herself on top of him exhausted from their lovemaking while his dick squirted its last few drops of cum into her. Link sighed and warped his arms around her, while breathing heavily.

The goddess grinned as she lay atop his hard muscles, her breasts pressed against his chest while her forehead was pressed against his. His cock was inside her, still hard as she felt the hero's seed flowing inside her body. She then gave him a chaste kiss on the mouth.


	2. Farore's intimacy

you were absolutely amazing!" said Din "I haven't had sex like that for ages."

"t-thanks" Link said "but I came inside of you."

Din giggled "Don't worry hero our bodies are infertile, there won't be any unfortunate complications."

Link let out a sigh of relief before Din captured his lips again molding them into passionate kiss. They pulled away after a whole minute as Din gazed into his eyes and lovingly stroked his cheek with her hand.

"Hero I wish I could spend the rest of the night with you. But my sisters also deserve to be with you and I know you're not fully satisfied." She said as she felt his hard cock still inside her.

Link nodded before Din gave him a quick peck on the lips and then got up. She felt disappointed when Link's solid dick left her wet cunt, but she ignored the feeling and stood up from the bed. She then picked up her discarded gown from the floor. Link sat up on the bed as he watched Din, expecting her to wear the gown. But instead she walked to the double doors which opened automatically.

She turned her body halfway and looked at link. "Thank you for a wonderful night hero. But our activities have left me quite messy so I'm going to take a bath now. I would've asked you to join me but its Farore's turn to be with you. "

In response Link simply nodded. "Goodnight Hero. I'll be back soon to lay in bed with you." She said and gave him a flirtatious wink before she walked out through the doors with a slight sway to her hips.

Link turned his head to the couch and saw the other two goddesses sitting there uncomfortably with flushed cheeks. Farore looked at him nervously, while Nayru kept her head down.

Then she abruptly raised her head and looked Link in the eyes "Um- Hero there's something I have to do now" said Nayru as her cheeks were bright red.

"I will return soon..."she continued before she stood up and started to walk towards the golden doors. both Link and Farore started at her she was getting closer to the exit. The moment she was completely outside, the doors automatically closed.

Now Link and Farore were completely alone in the room, as they now gazed into each others eyes. Link smiled at Farore and then he got up from the bed. He walked toward her, his dick now completely limp. Farore similarly stands up from the couch and takes a few steps towards him. They stop about three feet from each other and he held out his hand to her…

She takes his hand and he pulled her into an embrace. Farore squeaked when the hero took her into his arms but she hugged him back, burying her face in his neck. She then kissed his cheek and pulled back to look him in the eyes. Link gazed into her emerald eyes and saw her nervousness slowly disappearing, being replaced with desire.

The Hero lovingly caresses her cheek with one hand before capturing her lips with his. Farore immediately responded and soon their tongues were laced together in a loving kiss. Her hands moved to neck and locked themselves around it deepening the kiss while Link delicately stroked her bare shoulders before his hands moved to her back and pulled down the zipper of her gown.

Farore felt the gown loosen around her upper body and feels her hero's hand wrap around her, pulling her closer to him.

Suddenly she breaks their kiss and shoves his shoulders, causing him to stumble back. Link was surprised by this and looked at her, confused by her sudden retaliation. Farore smiles at him reassuringly and pushes her dress down, leaving her completely naked. Link's eyes widened and traveled up and down her beautiful body, her breast were a bit smaller than Din's but were perkier, her hips were also broader and the light from the candles illuminated her slightly tanned skin giving it a faint glow. He kept staring at her for a few more seconds causing Farore to become impatient.

"Enough staring hero, come here." She said before she silently beckoned him with one finger. Link swiftly obliges and pulls her in a tight embrace as their lips pressed together in a hungry kiss. The goddess moans into his mouth yet again as she feels his penis poke her crotch as their tongues were laced together. Link then picked her up by the waist and carried her to bed, while tongues mingled together in a passionate kiss.

He gently laid her down on the bed, still continuing their kiss. Farore stared to massage his back, rubbing his hard muscles. Link then detached his lips from hers and started to kiss her neck while one of hands started to move down her body. His hand caressed her smooth belly and silky sides as makes its way down.

He cotinued to leave kisses on her neck, licking and sucking on her soft skin. His hands soon reached lower and caressed the underside of her thigh, before gripping it firmly and spreading her legs. He then probed the tip of his cock against soaking pussy.

The goddess lets out a loud moan the moment Link's erection rubbed nether lips and he silenced her with a kiss on the lips. Farore continues to moan in his mouth as he inserts his hard shaft into her wet cunt, slowly moving it in and out of her while one of his hand gently kneaded one of her ample breasts.

Link continued to pleasure her, feeling her vagina slowly tightened around his member as he started to move it in and out of her moist pussy faster. Farore's moans increased in volume as she kept kissing him back while her hands were still massaging his back. Link then detached his lips from hers.

He moved down a bit and started to lick the nipple on her free breast. In response her loud became louder and her body writhed as his tongue was lapping at her breast while his cock simulated her body as he was thrusting into her wet snatch. He then took her nipple into his mouth sucking on gently, while one of his hands were fondling her bosom, while the was still grasping her thigh for leverage.

Farore looked up at the ceiling as pure pleasure surged through her whole body, clouding all other sense. Not a single sound escaping her lips as he was suckling on her hard nipple, the tip of his tongue rubbing against it. His hand was busy on her other breast, caressing and squeezing it. While he was steadily pumping his cock in and out of her moist cunt.

Link on the other was enjoying less than, but the feeling of her vaginal cavity contracting around his shaft and the taste of her soft was very pleasurable. Soon he removed his lips from her tit and began to leave kisses on her chest. His lips moved upwards as he nibbled on her collar bone before reaching her neck placing delicate kisses on it. He continued to scatter soft pecks on her throat, as her cunt tighten around his dick .

He kept on pleasuring her for some time, as the goddess simply lay on the relishing every moment as if it were her last. She arched her head back, as his lips were pecking and licking her neck, while his hand were groping her boobs and he was now repeatedly ramming his cock into the slit between her legs. The only thing the goddess could feel anymore was the soft kisses he left on throat and his throbbing cock inside her moist pussy.

Her hero felt immense euphoria surge through every nerve in his body as kept up plunging his hard shaft into her clenching cunt as he trailed more pecks and nips up her throat. He knew that his orgasm was approaching and so he sped up as mush as he could , making her cry out in pleasure. His hand squeezing her breast rather roughly and the other keeping her legs spread as he pounded his cock into her tight pussy.

The hero continued to indulge himself in the body of the goddess beneath him. His hand squeezing her breast while the other was gripped the back of her thigh. Lips scattering her neck with soft kisses and nibbles. All the while thrusting his pulsating cock in her tight pussy as she moaned and writhed under him. Link knew that she would last long now and neither would he.

Before long Farore let out a shriek of pure rapture, as her cunt clenched around his pulsating cock. In response he bit down on the side of her neck, his hands clawing at her body as he released his load of hot cum into her. The goddess beneath him moaned at the feeling of his seed filling, her womb, as her constricting pussy milked it out of his erection.

Soon their orgasms subsided and and he collapse on top of her, his hard chest against her breasts and his face buried on her neck as he panted. She enveloped her arms and pulled him close into a affectionate embrace. He like the feeling of laying down on her, with his chiseled, hard muscles pressed against her soft, smooth skin. So he stayed like that for a minutes. Even when his dick was still solid inside her pussy.

That was Until Farore abruptly gripped his shoulders, prompting him to prop himself up and make eye contact with her once gain. But before he could ask anything made her rolled him around, shoving his back on the bed and got on top of him quickly straddled his waist and sat up. This changed of position also caused Link's dick to slip out of her pussy. Link stared her in the eyes with a startled expression.

"H-hero I'm sorry, but I want more…" said Farore in a shy, yet sultry voice. "I need you…"

Link smiled at her "it's alright. I don't mind if you want to take the lead."

Farore nodded and was about to lower herself, but then she changed her mind about her position. She didn't want to copy what Din did before her. So she turned around and gave him a good view of her butt before lowering herself on his member .

Link let out a loud groan when he felt her moist pussy envelope his cock once more, Farore similarly sighs as she felt his hard dick impale her wet nether lips. She gripped his thighs with her hands, while still sitting straight and startled to move up and down on his member.

The goddess was slowly bouncing up and and down his cock, as her breathing started to become erratic. Link saw her moving her hips up and down on his cock and just lays back as he was watching Farore steady increase her pace.

A few moments later Farore increased her pace significantly, as she started to bonce up and down his cock faster. Her plump rear and ample breasts were also jiggling with her movements. Link let out a groan when he felt her rocking her hips faster while she was softly moaning.

Her ass and breasts jiggled as she kept pumping up and down on his cock, letting out high-pitched sighs. Farore started to increase her pace, rocking her hips faster and faster. Link's groan became louder when he felt her movements quicken.

He reached up and started to rub her back. Farore gasped when she felt his soft touch. His hands moving up and down caressing her silky skin while she was still rolling her hip up and down, driving his member into her tight snatch.

Farore's moans became louder and the frequency of her movements increased as he was lovingly rubbing her from behind. His hands were delicately massaging her back loving the feeling of her soft, smooth skin. He continued to caress her, stroking his hands against her velvety skin while she was pumping up and down his solidified dick.

After some time he decided to do something different. something that could very well anger her

He pressed his nails into her and slid them downwards, effectively scratching her. She cried out as her cunt spasmed around him as she continued to bounce on his cock. He turned her head over her shoulder to look at him. He stared into her eyes as a feeling of fear was starting to form inside of him. Maybe he had gone too far, maybe he hurt her...

"Can you do that again" she said her cheeks became redder and her movements became a bit slower. He nodded with a grin on his face and as he started to claw at her back. In response the goddess let out a loud moan and turned her head back to it original position, the frequency of her bouncing speeding up again.

He was clawing and scratching her back, his fingers leaving red marks on her body. Farore enjoyed the feeling of his nails raking across her skin as she continued to pump up and down his hard shaft. The hero kept on scratching her, as his hands moved up and down. Farore liked the feeling of his nails raking up and down her body. His scratches were soft and slowly, which only stimulated her further.

His nails continued to graze across her back while she was still driving his cock into her tight pussy. Her moans got louder her hips rolling up and down his dick. while the hero was clawing and scratching her behind. He felt her cunt slowly constrict around his erection, as he was scraping the tip of his fingers against her soft skin

After a while he reached down and gripped the bed sheets and started to buck his hips up into her. Farore gasped when she felt the hero buck his cock into her tight snatch as she continued to bounce on it. She started to rock her hips as fast as she could, moving up and down his member while moaning loudly. In response Link buck his hips up rapidly, as the goddess kept bouncing on his cock.

She turned her head to the left to look behind and saw her hero writhing in pleasure. Her chest heaving up and down, his head leaned back and his eyes closed .He gripped her sides and thrusting his cock into her cunt while she was rapidly bouncing up and down on it. Their bodies moving in a fast rhythm, in a mixture of harmony and chaos.

Link opened his eyes and saw her looking back at him as she continued to rock her hips. They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before Farore gave him a content smile, turned her head to face away from him and quickened her movements, repeatedly rolling up and down his shaft.

The muscles of her back were flexing and her plump rear bounce as she was rolling her hips up and down his hard dick, plunging it into her wet snatch on it again and again. His grip on the bed sheets tightened and he started to buck into her as fast as he could, while she kept bouncing on his cock, her butt and tits shaking with her movements.

Farore's cunt tightened around his cock as it throbbed inside her, while she impaled herself on it over and over again. She continued to ride him hard, as her orgasm kept on thrusting his cock up into her as she moved up and down on it.

Moments later she threw her head back and screamed in pleasure, as her cunt clenches around Link's cock. In response Link let out a loud grunt as his orgasm occurred at the same time.

This time the hero didn't bother to hold back and came inside her. Farore shuddered and trembled with each pulsation of his manhood and felt his sperm rush inside her, while her tight snatch squeezed his cock. Link groaned loudly as he fired his seed into the innermost depths of her cunt as he slowly bucked his hips up into her.

Several minutes later Farore still sat atop him, her cunt impaled on his cock, as she was breathing heavily, feeling the hero's seed flowed inside her. Link was also breathing heavily as he was lying down on the bed, but his cock was still hard and even thought he just had sex a few minutes ago he still wasn't satisfied.

Link then sat up so that his chest was pressed against her back and began to thrust up into her tight snatch. The Goddess gasped in surprise but had no objections and leaned back against his muscled she began to bounce up and down his solid member again her pace increasing faster than before.

He brushed her hair aside and began to kiss her neck. His hands started to softly knead her breasts, his fingers rubbing her hard removed her right hand from his thigh and reached back to grasp the back of his head, deepening the his kisses on her neck while her fingers dug into his long, silky hair.

In response she began to move faster, pumping his cock in and out of her soaking pussy. The Hero continued to fondle her breasts, while leaving soft kisses on her neck and shoulders. He removed one of his hands from her bosom and reached down to rub her cunt, as he was thrusting his hard cock into her wet snatch.

She let out a moan when she felt his fingers stroke her nether lips, as she was pumping up and down his cock. Her vaginal wall tightened around him as he continued to trail kisses on her neck. One of hands squeezing her boobs while the other was rubbing her pussy as she bounced on his hard member.

He then stopped rubbing her clit and placed his hand back on her tits. Now both of his hands was squeezing and caressing her bosom. She sped up, her movements fast and frenzied as she moved up and down his solid member.

Link bucked his cock into her tight cunt, while he was kissing her neck and fondling both of her breasts with his continued to pump his cock in and out of her moist snatch. Her vaginal walls began to tighten around his cock as she increased her pace.

He then gave her breasts a hard squeeze and started to buck his hard member into her faster, while she was bouncing up and down his dick as quickly as she could. She turned her head back to look him in the eyes and he pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss as his cock started to throb inside. Their tongues were laced together as their hips moved in a fast rhythm. Both were nearing climax.

Moments later, she let out a loud moan into his mouth as her pussy tightened around he groaned into their kiss while his cock started to fire his seed deep her cunt. Farore closed her eyes as she felt his warm cum enter her wet snatch. He was still squeezing her tits while her pussy squeezed every single drop of semen out of his cock and into her body.

Soon they pulled back from her kiss, breathing heavily. Farore still sat on his lap, his hard member still inside her, and her eyes were still closed. The hero moved his hands to her belly and gently caressed her sides and stomach, enjoying the feeling of her sitting on his lap her soft, smooth skin pressed against his hard muscles.

For a few minutes hey sat like that, before Farore opened her eyes. She gazed into his blue orbs and he gave her a short,chaste kiss on the lips."Link can you go one last time..." she said in a wanton voice.

In reponse Link lifted her right hand to his lips and gently kiseed it causing the goddess to blush even more.

He then released her hand, gripped her shoulders and gently pushed Farore onto her hands and knees, before he sat on his knees behind her and pulled his cock out of her pussy. The goddess gasped in surprise and turned her head to look behind her. She saw him sitting there, behind her with a mischievous smile

"Is something wrong?" Link asked her playfully.

Farore giggled and smiled back at him. She arched her back, giving him a glorious view of her butt. "oh no. everything's absolutely perfect" she said in a sultry, seductive voice before wiggling her ass at him teasingly.

His smile widened at her eagerness, taking in the sight of her kneeling down on all four, begging to be fucked like a wild also noticed that the scratch marks on her back were now gone, her skin now without any blemishes.

Link then proceeded to trace his finger up her spine as Farore let out a gasp of pleasure and stopped shaking her rear. She felt her hero slowly trace his finger up her back. Link was pleased by this soleaned down to place his lips to the small of her back and started to kiss it.

The goddess shivers in pleasure as Link starts to kiss up her spine while his hand was softly rubbing the sides of her slim stomach. His kisses moved up her spine as he was licking her soft, smooth skin. Farore started to moan softly as his kisses traveled across her back, slowly moving up.

Once his lips reach the back of her neck he started to move them down,darting his tongue down her spine swiftly. Farore gasped and the heat between her legs grew as he continued lick down her back. When his tongue made came at the small of her back,he started to kiss up again.

This time he was scattering soft kisses around her back instead of just kissing her spine as his lips travel upwards. Farore merely closed her eyes hoping that his teasing will end soon. but unfortunately for her he was just getting started...

He kept on kissing her, sucking and licking the soft skin of her back, as his lips moving upwards. He continued to leave kisses up his lips were scattering soft pecks all around her back as it moved upwards.

Once his mouth had reached her right shoulder blade, he nibbled her there. She gasped in reply feeling his teeth graze her shoulder blade before his lips continued their journey up her body leaving gentle kisses on her velvety skin.

Eventually his lips came to the back of her neck and he continued to kiss her nape. He moved his hands to her breasts and began to knead her bosom, while he was rubbing her soaking pussy with the head of his cock.

The goddess let out a long moan as she now felt his lips on her nape , his hands squeezing her tits, his muscled chest pressed against her back and the thick head of his cock prodding her wet cunt. Link continued to fondle her ample breasts and he began to rub her hard nipples with his thumbs. Farore sighed loudly as he rubbed her nipples, the tip of his cock prodding against her wet cunt.

His chest was pressed against her back, as his lip were now, kissing the left side of her neck. Farore's moans steadily increased in volume as he continued to kiss her neck, his lips traveled downwards. His hands were still squeezing her breasts as his thumbs rubbed her hard nipples.

His lips traveled to her shoulder and stated to kiss arcoss it, while she sighed in pure pleasure. He was sucking and licking her soft skin as he continued to kiss across her shoulder.

Link eventually reached the end of her shoulder, so he moved his lips to the right side of her neck and started to kiss her there. This time he started to repeatdly her neck instead of moving downward.

His lips continued to scatter kisses up and down her neck, his hands were fondling her breasts and the head of cock was covered in her juices as he continued to rub it against her cunt.

Farore moaned as the heat in her nether region became unbearable. Her eyes were lost in a dreamy daze and she was unable to speak as he was pleasuring her.

She finally mustered all of her strength and spoke. "H-hero... Plea- ahhh!" she exclaimed. not being able to finish her sentence as Link bit her neck. His bite was soft and gentle not nearly strong enough to draw blood. If anything it made the goddess more aroused.

He removed his mouth from her neck and moved his lips to one of her long ears. He started to lick across the upper part of her ear. The Hero kept on licking her ear, his tongue moved up and down. ..

His tongue licked up and down her ear, moving slowly. Once his tongue was at the tip of her ear again, he stopped and started to nibble her there. Farore sighed again when she felt him gently nibble her ear, he sucked and softly nip it as his mouth traveled across her the upper part of her ear. Link continued to nibble on her as his were lips moving up and down.

The hero repeatedly nipped up and down her ear, making her nether lips wetter and than detached his lips from her ear and blew into it,

What's wrong? Do you want me to do something for you"he said in a hot whisper.

"P-please hero... F-fuck..me" Farore replied her voice shaky.

"Oh I can't hear you" he said as he squeezed her breasts hard, his fingers pinched her nipples and he slowly rubbed the head of his member into her moist pussy. " why don't you speak a little louder.

Farore gasped in pleasure, as her arms were shaking a bit as she gathered the every ounce of strength she had .

"Please fuck m- aaaaah!" She screamed her exclamation once again interrupted has he pushed half of his cock into her pussy.

Link decided to finally give her mercy and sat up on his knees. His hands moved to grip her hips and he stated to push his hard member into her slick pussy.

Farore gasped and moaned again, when he started to force the rest of his dick into her soaking cunt. Link groaned again as he felt her wet clit tighten around his cock as he pushed it in deeper. Soon his entire cock was inside and the hero started to slowly move it in and out of her.

She shuddered at this and grabbed a handful of bed sheets as she felt him thrusting his cock in and out of her, as he slowly increased his began to push against his thrusts, establishing a steady rhythm with her lover which increased in speed as time passed.

Link leaned forward a bit, taking hold of her shoulders. Effectively penetrating her pussy even deeper. The sound of her ass smacking against his hips filled the room when he sped his cock into her moist cunt.

He held on to her shoulders there as he kept on pounding his hard cock into her, his grip on her got tighter and his movements became faster. Farore's moans increased in volume when he stared to quickly move in and out of her, as her vaginal walls began to tighten around his shaft.

The hero held onto her shoulders as he kept thrusting himself in and out of her, and looked down to watch her ass go with his movements. He then leaned back again,moving his hands to her butt and held her there, while he relentlessly thrusts into her tight snatch.

Farore let out a loud moan when she felt him squeezed her plump rear as he kept on thrusting into her wet cunt. Suddenly she noticed that her breasts were jiggling in tandem with his thrusts. Her grip on the bed sheets tightened as his speed became faster.

She was bucking back against his cock as he was firmly thrusting it in and out of her pussy, their bodies moving in sync. Link squeezed her soft ass, his movements becoming faster and harder. The only thing he could hear was Farore's cries of pleasure and the sound of her ass smacking against his hips.

Link then remove one of his hands from her rear and started to slow down his thrusts a little bit. Then he gave her a soft smack on her ass, while he was steadily thrusting into her soaking slit. Farore cries out when she felt him slap her butt gently, her vaginal walls spasm around his cock as he kept driving it in and out of her wet pussy.

The goddess didn't mind being spanked, she actually liked this, as his slaps were soft and only caused a very small amount, but most of all she felt in-explainable pleasure from being dominated like this.

"Please spank me again..." She said in a hot whisper.

Link similes at this and continued to spank her, while he was repeatedly ramming into her tight snatch. Farore's pussy spasm with every slap as he kept thrusting his cock in and out of her convulsing cunt.

The hero relentlessly spanked her, his hand softly slapping her ass. She let out soft screams every time his hand spanked her plump rear, begging him to continue as he kept thrusting his dick in and out of her tight snatch. After a few minutes he moved his hand to her hair, he grasped it while he continued to pound her pussy with his hard cock.

Link gently pulled her hair, directing her head up. Farore gasped as the hero tugged her green tresses and pulled her head up, she was now looking up at the ceiling. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips, his tongue swiftly entering her mouth. She immediately closed her eyes and kissed him back, as he rammed his cock into her dripping snatch.

Her tongues were mingled together in a fierce kiss while they continued to violently make love. Their tongues rubbing and swirling against one another as he was swiftly driving his dick in and out of her cunt as it contacting around him.

After Some time Link detached his lips from hers, breaking their kiss as leaned back to sit straight. He continued to pound his member in and out of her wet cunt, as one of his hands was gripping her plump ass and the other was softly pulling her short green hair.

The goddess allowed him to have his way with her, enjoying feeling the of being fucked so roughly. No other mortal had ever done this to her and she loved every second of it. He was still tugging her hair, but her head was no longer directed upwards. her tits still jiggling alongside his thrusts.

It had been a long time since she had sex like this. There were no male gods around anymore and most humans she had sex with were too afraid to be able to please her properly. Link on the other hand was a completely different story.

His right hand tightly gripped her ass, holding her in place while his left hand was yanking her green locks. He was savagely ramming, hard cock in and out of her slick pussy making her cry out in pure ecstasy. He was dominating her, using her body to satisfy his own sexual frustration .

She could't do and would't do anything to stop him. She liked this. She liked this a lot. The feeling his hand holding her in place, while his dick ravaged her pussy caused waves of pleasure to surged through every nerve in her body, her fingers clasped around the the bed bed sheets and her toes cured.

While Farore endured his rough thrusts. Her pussy slowly clenching around him as he was pounding his cock in and out of her tight cunt. Her moans and his groans filled the room as their lovemaking was soon to reach its climax.

She moaned as she bucked back harder, her ass clapping and rippling against Link's hips as he pounded her harder and harder. His cock began to throb inside her pussy, signaling his orgasm. He began to thrust as fast as he could, making the goddess shriek and moan in pleasure.

Link diligently fucked her. His cock throbbing inside her tight pussy while he was driving it in and out of her, moving faster and faster. Farore's moans turned into soft screams when he increased his pace, her cunt tighten around his cock while he was thrusting into it as fast as he could.

A few seconds later she threw her head back, her body arching more and let out a loud shriek of ecstasy. Her vagina clenched around his hard member and her hands gripped the bed sheets tightly. Similarly Link lets out a loud grunt, yanked her green locks and rammed his dick, deep into her pussy. The hero groaned softly as his dick started to release his sperm deep inside her.

Her pussy was squeezing his cock, milking every drop of cum out of his hard cock and into her pussy.

The goddess moaned as his cock launched his seed into her again, her own orgasm began to subside. Soon his dick squirts out the last few drops of cum into her, while Farore as still on her hands and knees feeling his warm seed flow inside her womb.

Once his climax was over, Link let go of her hair, pulled his cock out of her clutching pussy and moved to the other side of the bed. He lied down on the bed beside her, in a supine position, looking up at the chandeliers, while he was breathing heavily.

Farore soon joined, as she lay next to him, resting her head in the crook of his arm. Her hand started to softly rub his hard muscles while she snuggles with him, as he wraps his arm around her. They lay there, cuddling and panting while enjoying the afterglow of their orgasm.


	3. Nayru's love (part 1)

**Okay so I need to say a few things before we begin**

 **First of all i changed the name of this fanfic from "Divine intervention" to "One night in heaven" as the name Divine intervention is used for several other fanfics and sounds kinda generic**

 **Secondly Chapter 3 is divided into two parts as the lemon is actually long here and because this chapter also contains a long conversation between Din,Farore and Link. I will get the next part done as fast as I possibly can.**

 **Thirdly there is going to be chapter 4 probably 5 As I feel like, I can do more with the material here.**

 **Fourthly Don't expect any new fanfic from me anytime soon. as i want to complete this before moving onto other things...**

 **Fifthly more updates and corrections have been done on chapter 1 &2\. also some corrections have been done on this chapter too**

 **And lastly Don't forget to leave a review!**

"Din was right. You really are amazing" said Farore while she was cuddling with him, one of her fingers tracing the muscles of his chest and abdomen.

"Thank you but guess i got a little carried away" said Link. but then his voice switch from jovial to concerning. "I didn't hurt you did I."

"Of course not! Its going to take a lot more then a few slaps on the butt to hurt me." replied Farore cheerfully."Besides it felt really good." she continued as the blush on her cheeks became more intense.

Link chuckled in response and rolled onto his right side (as he was lying in a recumbent position now) facing Farore. He warped his arms around her and brought her closer to him ,as he gazed into her beautiful green eyes. She looked into his deep blue orbs and was starting to get lost in his dreamy gaze.

The hero move one of his hands to her cheeks and gently strokes it. "I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I have" He said before capturing her lips in loving kiss. Farore moaned into his mouth as their tongues started to mingled warped her arms around him, deepening the kiss even further.

Just then the doors of the room opened, interrupting their kissing. Link and Farore pulled back their lips and turned their heads to the door to see who interrupted them.

In front of them was Din who was grinning from ear to ear, still completely nude."Having fun are we?" she said teasingly.

"We were, until you showed up!" Farore pouted angrily, while she was still snuggling with her Hero. Link was silently laying on the bed and listened carefully. He wanted to know why Din was here as she already had her 'turn' with him.

"Well I don't want to ruin your fun"Din replied sarcastically, as she placed her hands on her hips."But its Nayru's turn now"

In response Farore warped her arms tightly around his body. Her expression changed from angry to distraught."but Nayru isn't here, is she? That means she doesn't wanted her turn with the Hero"

Din let out a tired sigh and brought her down to her sides"Farore you know how Nayru is. You know she loves him as much as we do..."She said, her voice sightly solemn."You already had your turn, its only fair that Nayru gets hers"

Farore looked down, feeling ashamed "Y-your right, Nayru deserves to be with him as much as we do."She said her voice quivering a little bit.

She then released Link from her embrace and sat up on bed"Even though she wont't admit it in front of us" she continued as her frown was replaced by a small smirk.

"What do you mean by that"said Link who was silent during the conversation between Farore and Din.

"Oh right you don't?" said Farore, rubbing the back of neck with her right hand."Well Nayru Feels uncomfortable having sex in front of us, so she's waiting until your completely alone."

"I see"said Link"But what about the two of you. You seem to be perfect fine being naked in front of each other!"

"Well you see hero..." said Din"The three of us have lived together for thousands of years. Sometimes we summon men from the mortal realm to have sex with."She began to blush after saying this and so did Farore. "Me and Farore are completely fine with having sex in front of each other. Nayru always has sex alone, so she isn't used to exhibitionism"

"Wait... you summoned men from skyloft to have sex!" exclaimed Link.

Din's cheeks became redder."W-whats so surprising about that? We summoned you here didn't we?"She said as her voice was quivering slightly.

"Yeah, but I never heard anyone say that they were summoned by three goddesses for casual sex"Link replied"So I thought I was the only human who was brought here."

"Oh that"Din responded feeling a bit was afraid that, if she told him what happened to the other men who were summoned here, he might get angry or he might want to leave sooner."We summon men from skyloft when they are sleeping. We then seduce them to have sex with us. But afterwards we wipe their memory of the incident and send them back where they came from."

"I understand But.."Link said as he was now feeling a bit scared from what he had just learned. he was was afraid that the goddesses will wipe his memory of this wonderful night."Your not gonna wipe my memories? are you?"

Din sighed as her anxiety faded, when she saw that he was not angry."No, we will not"she said reassuringly"You are our chosen hero, our champion."She trailed off as a smirk appeared on her face."It is only fair, that you get to receive your reward properly"she continued in low, sultry voice.

"Din, I think we should leave now" said Farore as she stood up from the bed and walked towards Din, as she now stood beside her."Nayru's probably getting very impatient now"

"Your right. The last time I saw her, she went to her room and locked the doors"Din let out a girlish giggle before continuing"About a minute later I heard loud moans coming from there."

Farore sighed in response"I don't blame her for doing that"she said as she frowned and the blush on her cheeks intensified"I almost lost control, when I saw you and the hero having sex"

Din placed her hand on Farore's shoulder and at her with a reassuring expression. She then then gave her a soft smile"Let's go or Nayru's gonna get really pissed off !"

Farore smiled back and simply said "Right" in her usual cheerful voice. Din removed her hand from Farore's shoulder and the two sister began to make their way out of the room as the doors were still open.

Link sat up on the bed as he watch the left but Farore stopped and turned towards Link.

"Thank you! your really were great!" She said energetically"I hope we can spent more time together, later..."She continued her voice switched from enthusiastic to seductive. She then blew him a kiss and turned around. She began to walk out the door while swaying her hips from side to side. Once she was out of the room, the doors closed behind her.

Now Link was completely alone in the room, But he had a felling that he wouldn't be for long.

He was right, as less than a minute later the Golden doors opened again. On the other side was Nayru, wearing her deep blue gown as a light blush adorned her fair cheeks.

"Hello hero, I apologize for keeping you waiting"She said in low, sexy voice

She started to walk towards the bed with a sweet, seductive smile.

"I'll be sure to make it up to you, now that we are completely alone"she continued as she stopped about three foot in front of the bed and looked at him with adoring eyes.

"But if you want me, then you'll have to come and get me."she said as she beckoned him with one of her fingers like Farore.

Link got up from the bed and walk towards Nayru and stood only a few inchs from her. Nayru then turned around to face him and gazed into his eyes.

He hero reached out, his hand gently stroking her cheeks as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Then he brought his hand up to cup the side of her neck, his thump gently stroked her cheek.

Nayru opened her eyes as Link leaned in, his hand delicately holding her. She raised her head and captured his lips caressing, them in passionate kiss as she closed her eyes again.. He eagerly kissed her back as his hand gently stroked her neck.

The goddess wrapped her arms around his upper body and embraced him as their tongues mingled together. Link's other hand held her waist, while his body was pressed against hers in a tight embrace.

Nayru moaned in his mouth as their tongues were laced together. Her hands travel up his body and locked around the back of his neck, deepening the kiss between hero removed his hand from her neck and placed it on her waist, as their tongues mingled in a loving kiss. Link then pulled his lips away from hers and pressed his forehead against hers, looking deep into her eyes.

Nayru shyly bit her lip as she looked into his deep blue orbs and was starting to become lost in his gaze. Link lean in slightly and lovingly nuzzled his nose against hers. She responded by softly prodding her nose against hero moved his hand up her body and grasped the zipper, slowly pulling it down.

She left the gown loosen around her body as Link pulled back again. She gazed into his eyes, the look she was giving him told him, how badly she wanted him to her hero obliged and and pressed his lips against hers.

The godesses moaned into his mouth, as their tongues danced together in a passionate kiss. He then pick her up by the waist and Nayru's grip on him tightened as she was lifted, her also wrapped around his waist legs. He took a few steps backwards until he reach the foot of the bed. He sat down on the sat as Nayru now sat on his lap, while their kiss continued.

Nayru felt his member stating to harden against her crotch and decided to do do something about it... Reluctantly she detached her lips from her hero and stood up in front of him. Link was a bit confused by this, but his experience with the other two goddesses told him that something good is about to happen.

She gave him a sultry smile and pushed her dress. Link's eyes widened and his manhood became completely hard when he saw her naked body . Her breast were almost as big as Din's and her rear was almost as plump as Farore's. Her body had a perfect hourglass figure and the light from the candles illuminated the cherry blush blush on her fair skin. Her long,slight curly, blue hair flowed down her back, but left her ass completely exposed.

Nayru's smile grew at his reaction as her eyes drifted to his erect member. She dropped to her knees and grasped his manhood, her fingers wrapped around it as Link let out a loud sigh in response.

She licked her lips and stared to gently move her hand up and down his cock. Link began to groan as he felt the goddess slowly stroke his member, her pace increasing ever so slightly.

Her movements became faster as she was moving her hand up and down his hardened member. She then leaned in to kiss the head of his cock and pulled back. She stopped stroking and removed her hand from his dick.

Link opened his eyes and was about to question why she stopped. But then Nayru started to lick the head of his cock and he let out a loud groan of approval. The goddess mentally smile at this and continued to lap at his member.

She then inserted the head of cock into her mouth and began to suck on it. Her tongue now licked the hole of his member as her mouth continued to suck on it. He shuddered when he felt her tongue lap at the the slit of his manhood while she continued to suckle on it.

Nayru kept on licking his cock hole and sucking on the head of his dick, as the hero began to groan in pleasure. She then stopped her licking and started to slowly work his cock into her mouth. Link let out another sigh of ecstasy as she worked her way down his shaft. Soon she was able to get his entire member into her mouth and down her throat.

Hero started to tremble as she swirled her tongue around his hardened cock as her hand reached up and gently cradled his tender testicles. She continued to twirl her tongue around his cock as his groans were starting to get louder.

Link buried his hands into her hair as the goddess kept on whirling her tongue around his member. She abruptly stopped, her tongue now at the underside of his shaft. She then began to suck on his dick while pumping her mouth back and forth on it.

Nayru closed her eyes as she moved her head, her pace increasing steadily. Link gently grasped her blue locks as she was bobbing his member back and forth into her squeezed her lips slightly, but made sure not to touch Link with her teeth and sped up pumping his member in and out of her mouth.

She kept on moving her mouth back and forth, sucking on his hard cock. The hero was breathing heavily as Nayru kept thrusting his dick into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down on it repeatedly.

The goddess moved her mouth a little faster, her blue hair swaying with her movements. Link was now slowly bucking his cock into her mouth, as she continued to pump her head back and forth on it.

She increased her pace significantly, thrusting his hard dick in and out of her mouth. Link was now groaning loudly as Nayru kept on bobbing her head back and forth on his hard member, gently sucking on it.

Nayru was pumping his cock in and out of her mouth quickly, moving faster and faster. The hero closed his eyes in pleasure as she continued to suck on his member while she was bobbing her head back and forth on it.

Link gripped her hair tightly as his cock was now pulsating inside her, while she was moving her mouth up and down on it. Nayru felt his member throb in her cheeks and sped up, rapidly thrusting his cock in and out of her mouth. Link was breathing heavily as his orgasm was approaching.

A second before he orgasmed Nayru moved her mouth up his member, so that only the head of his cock was in her let out a loud groan and came, as his semen started rushing into her mouth. Nayru puffed her cheeks to hold in as much as could and began to swallow his seed.

The goddess eagerly drank his seed enjoying its salty, savory favor as kept fired his seed inside her mouth. The hero let out a tired sigh as he squirted the last drops of his sperm into her mouth. Nayru licked his member a few more times to make sure that she swallowed each and every drop of his semen.

Nayru then withdrew her mouth from his cock as Link let go of her hair and moved his hands to his sides. She licked her lips and stood up, while the hero was panting repeatedly, his eyes still closed.

Link opened his eyes and saw Nayru standing in front of him with a sultry, seductive smile. Her smile only grew as her eyes drifted to his still hardened member.


	4. Nayru's love (part 2)

"I see your're still hard as a rock"said Nayru in a seductive voice as she was gazing at his stiffened manhood.

Link chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. "I guess I'm a little too excited tonight" he replied as his cheeks were flushed red.

Nayru covered her mouth with her hand and let out a girlish giggle in response."Oh there's nothing wrong with that..." she said as she was now looking into his eyes "If anything, that means we can some real fun right now" She continued in a low, sexy voice and then started to walk.

The hero stood up and stared at her as she made her way around the bed, swaying her hips from side to side. Once she bed got to the other side of the bed, she laid down on her stomach and placed a pillow beneath it to make her ass stick up more. Her breasts and the left side of her face pressed against the bed, as she was resting on her knees and forearms. Her long blue hair were brushed to the sides leaving her back and ass completely exposed.

Link marveled at the glorious sight in front of him for more than a few seconds which caused Nayru to became impatient.

"Hero what are you waiting for...?"she said in sensual voice. "come hither"

Link immediately snapped out of his trace and crawled on to the bed, inching his way towards the goddess. He sat up on his knees behind her, with her legs between his. He then leaned down to place the palm of his hands on top of the back of her hands and laced his fingers with hers. Her smile grew in response and the hero position his cock at her moist cunt.

Nayru let out a long moan as link began to insert in member into her warm, soaking pussy. Entering her slowly and carefully. Link let out a soft grunt as cock was now completely buried deep inside her cunt, her vaginal walls tightened around it. The goddess was breathing heavily as Link started to slowly thrust his member move it in and out of her wet snatch.

Link steadily pumped his cock into her tight snatch, his pace consistent, yet moderately slow. Underneath him Nayru let out gasps of pleasure as the Hero was slowly driving his cock in and out of her wet cunt . She could tell from his struggled grunts that he was forcing himself from letting loose and pounding himself into her vaginal passage, right from the get go.

"Hero there is no reason for you to restrain your yourselves like this..." she said sweetly "please go as fast as you can... this feels soo good." she continued with a loud moan as Link kept on thrusting his cock in and out of her constricting cunt..

He responded by speeding up greatly, pounding her butt with his dick. Nayru was moaning in delight while Link was now kept on thrusting his member in and out of her her ass, his movements becoming quicker and rougher as time went on.

She let out loud sighs of ecstasy as the Hero was softly thrusting his cock into in and out of her moist pussy, his fingers still laced with hand as his speed was increasing steadily. Link however was mostly quite, but his breathing was getting erratic as he continued to drive his member into her tight pussy.

He gripped her hands tightly and increased the pace of thrusts as Nayru's moans became louder. Link was now grunting softly as he continued to drive his cock into her wet cunt. The goddess now writhing lightly in his grasp in response to the euphoria wracking her body.

Link started to rapidly pump his dick in and out of her soaking pussy, his movements becoming faster and faster. Nayru let out loud moans as the Hero was now fucking her nice and hard, letting him ravage her body as her cunt walls were slowly tightening around his pistoning dick.

He kept on driving his dick into her cunt, as she was getting close to the release she had craving for so long. "P-please...faster"she said with desperation in her voice. Link obliges and increased his speed significantly, ramming his cock in and out of her soaking pussy.

Now the hero was repeatedly pounding his cock into her wet pussy. His palms kept her hands pressed down on the bed as he was vigorously plunging his member in and out of the tight slit between her legs.

He continued to pick up his pace, thrusting his member in and out of wet cunt as the goddess was now screaming in pure pleasure. He pinned her hands down on the bed and fucked her in a completely submissive position, while she was begging him to continue. Her cunt then started to tighten around his cock as he kept ramming it, into her.

He then removed his right hand from her and reached out to grab a handful of her blue locks, he gently pulled her hair while he continued his rather forceful speed of pumping his hard member into her, tightening cunt.

She she screamed in pleasure as he the hero tugged her hair while he kept on driving his in and out of her snatch. Her free hand desperately gripping the bed sheets as her insides clenched around his cock even more in response to his rough treatment. Knowing that their shared climax was not very far away.

Link sped up even more as his cock started to throb inside her moist snatch, one of his hand pulling her hair while the other pinned her hand down against the bed. Nayru screamed in pleasure as continued to hero was pound his pulsating member in and out of her contacting cunt.

Link was now thrusting as fast as was possible for him. His member began to pulsate inside her, as was ramming it into her snatch. His hand pressed her down on the bed holding her in place and the other pulling her blue locks. He now ravaged her completely, making her moan and squirm underneath him as he was plunging his in and out of her cunt. He only quickened his pace as his climax would reach him any second.

Moments later she screamed as her pussy clenched around his cock. Link let out a grunt and gave her one last thrust as he felt her vaginal walls tighten around him. He immediately orgasmed inside her, filling her womb with warm cum. Nayru gasped feeling his seed enter her body and pushed back against him to let his member penetrate her even deeper.

Link let go of her hair, his hand gripping the bed sheets as he continued orgasm, filling her womb with his sperm until he he squirted the last few drops into her. He laid down on top of her, with his chest pressed onto her back panting, exhausted from his most recent climax. His bare chest was pressed against her naked back as her blue hair was brushed and his faced buried in the back of her neck.

Nayru breathed heavily as link was lying on top of her and she felt his seed flow inside her body. He continued to heave tiredly, but his cock was still hard inside her ass. He seemed to enjoying laying on top of her, the hard muscles of his chest pressed against the soft skin of her like it too, only because of the immense intimacy of being close to her hero.

After a few minutes the hero nuzzled the back of her neck, before placing a few soft kisses. He reached back and gently stroked the back of his head in response. He then raised himself up.

He grabbed Nayru by the shoulders, rolled her around so that her back was now pressed against the bed and she was facing him,her long blue hair cascaded behind her. The goddess looked at him with a startled expression as link gave her a reassuring smile and caressed her cheek with his hand.

Link leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, she responded by kissing him back as their bare chests pressed against each other, their naked crotches pushed together; his hard cock against her soaking pussy.

Nayru moaned in his mouth as their tongues mingled together and their bodies were pressed against each other. He then pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes, as she gazed back at him. her eyes filled with desire and another more stronger emotion... He raised himself up so that their bodies weren't pressed together anymore.

"Hero Please-"she said in a desperate whisper. But Link silenced her by gently pacing his index finger on her lips.

"There's no need for you to say anything" he said, smirking "just let me take care of you"

She nodded as Link removed his finger from her lips, and leaned in and started to kiss her kiss her neck. Nayru gasped as she felt his lips on her neck, slowly kissing down. Link kept on kissing her neck as he moved his hands to her breasts, gently fondling them.

The goddess began to moan as Link softly massaged her tits while he continued to kiss down her neck. His lips now traveled across her shoulder while he fondled her breasts with his hands, his thumbs rubbing her hard nipples. Nayru's hands wandered around his body rubbing the hard muscles on his chest, abdomen and back.

He continued to kiss across her shoulder, as his hand gently groped and squeezed her tits while his fingers caressed her nipples. Eventually he reached the end of her shoulder and moved his lips to the middle of her neck as his kisses now traveled down her neck, Nayru arched her head back giving him better access.

His lips traveled down her neck kissing and licking her soft, smooth skin as his hands fondled her tits, his thumbs rubbing her nipples. Link removed his hand from her left breast and moved his mouth to it. he took her nipple inside her mouth and gently sucked and nibbled on it.

Nayru's breathing became faster, the heat in her nether region becoming more intense as he suckle on her hard nipple while his hand continued to fondle her other breast. He continued to suck on her nipple, the tip of his tongue rubbing against it as Nayru stopped massaging his body, her hands now gripping the bed-sheets.

Link detached his mouth from her nipple, removed his hand from her other breast as she began to moved down on the he had reached the bottom of the bed he took a hold of her long, toned legs and started to kiss up them.

His lips were slowly moving up her to her calves, placing delicate kisses on both her legs as he continued to move upwards. Nayru grasped the bed-sheets tightly, moaning loudly as link kept on kissing up her calves, getting closer and closer to her nether lips.

He kept kissing up her calves eventually reaching her thighs as the goddess let out high-pitched sighs of pleasure. He moved his hands up and them under her rear, he squeezed her plump ass, as his lips were kissing and licking up her thighs.

His lips moved upwards as he continued to kiss up her thighs as his hands gripped her butt. Soon he reached her soaking pussy and stopped his kisses. Nayru felt his hot breath, then the long sweep of his tongue as he moved it along her cunt, up,down,up then down again.

Link placed his mouth on her pussy, slowly sucking as his tongue fluttered up and down against it. Nayru tossed her head from side to side, letting out loud moans of ecstasy as the Hero continued to move his tongue up and down her nether lips, his hands squeezing her bottom.

The hero kept on pleasuring her, pleasantly surprised by the fact that he could't taste any of the semen He had pumped into her pussy a short while ago. He simply shrugged it off as he was sucking and licking Nayru's cunt, while she was writhed in euphoria.

Suddenly he stopped his licking and removed his lips from her pussy, Nayru stopped swayed her head and gasped in response. He removed is hands from her ass and started to crawl up the bed...

Once he was face to face with Nayru, he looked into her eyes as she locked her arms around his neck. He leaned in and and captured her lips in a loving kiss as he one of his hands caressed the back of her thigh and he positioned his hard cock at her wet cunt.

She moaned in his mouth as he inserted his cock into her cunt, slowly entering her as their tongues mingled together. When his member was fully, he detached his lips from hers and propped himself up.

He looked into Nayru's face as her eyes were clamped shut, and she was breathing heavily. He moved his hand from her thigh and softly caressed her cheek as she opened her eyes.

"Hero please... make love to me" she said desperately and she touched the back of his hand with her fingers and palm, as he stroked her cheek.

Link smiled warmly and He began to pull out until the head of his cock was inside her.

He slipped back into her with a quick thrust, pushing his hard member into her snatch. Nayru moaned loudly as Link pulled out again, ramming into her quickly. Nayru gasped in response. Link began to move , thrusting into her in a steady rhythm.

She bent her knees, allowing him to enter her deeply as he moved his cock in and out of her soaking pussy. She smiled and looked into his eyes, her hands stroking the back of his neck and his broad, muscular shoulders as he continued to drive his hard member into her tight cunt.

She leaned her head back and pulled his face down to her neck as he was thrusting in her pussy, his movements becoming faster ans placed soft kisses on her neck as he continued to trust into her, while her hands caressed his broad shoulders.

She leaned back and moaned at the feeling of is lips nipping and kissing her neck. All the while he continued to drive his erection into her tight cunt as her vaginal passage contracting around it in response.

Link was enjoying this just as much, as he laid on the supple form of the goddess beneath him. Relishing the feeling of her soft skin pushed against his chiseled body as he scattered soft kisses on her throat.

He raised his head up from her neck, as their bodies were pressed together while he plunged his member into her snatch. He looked into her eyes as his muscled chest pressed against her breasts as he was driving his cock in and out of her tight cunt.

She then wrapped her legs around his waist and started to buck her hips into his, letting him thrust into her deeper. He leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. their tongues danced together as he increased his speed, ramming his cock in and out of her pussy.

The goddess moaned into his mouth as her their tongues mingle together, while he kept pound his member in and out of her wet cunt. After a while he detached his lips from hers and looked deep into her eyes, as the frequency of his movements increased.

Link propped himself self up again, and kept gazing into her eyes, as he rapidly pumped his dick into her tight snatch One of her moved down to caress his cheek as he continued to pump his cock into her moist cunt.

Link felt her fingers on his cheek and closed his eyes, his thrusts slowing down a bit. It didn't take long before Nayru stopped her loving strokes , her hands now locked around his neck as he backed harder against him.

Her actions were enough to let link know what she wanted as he began to move quicker, surprising the goddess. She was now crying out in pleasure and barley able to keep up with his quick speed.

Her moans echoed around the room as he was pounding his hard member in and out of her of her cunt. His hard thrusts moving her body up and down on the surface of the bed, making her breast jiggle in tandem, as he pounded his cock into her now tightening snatch, signaling her orgasm.

Her vaginal walls tighten around him as his cock throbbed inside her pussy. He gritted his teeth as he felt his climax approach, and he knew from Nayru's loud moans that she wasn't far behind. He redoubled his efforts and rammed into her as fast as he could, quickly driving his hard member in and out of her tight cunt.

Her loud sighs and gasps turned into soft screams of ecstasy. Her cunt clamping around his manhood as it was pulsating inside her. Her bodies moved in a fast frenzied rhythm as was pounding his cock in and out of her pussy, while she bucked back against his every thrust.

Link rammed his cock one last time, deep into her cunt, as it clenched around him. Nayru let out a very loud shriek in and arched her body into and pushed his head in between her tits and felt his cock fire torrents of cum into her body.

The let out muffled groans into her chest, his face smothered by her breasts, as he continued to squirt his sperm into her cunt. Her pussy clenched around him, squeezing every last drop of cum out of dick and into her womb.

Nayru breathed heavily as she felt his warm semen flow inside her. The hero was panting,his faced still buried between her soft breasts as she was lovingly running her fingers through his golden-brown hair. She then placed a gentle kiss on his forehead aand he was stating to feel drowsy.

Link closed his eyes, his body exhausted from a night of sexual activities."its Okay hero." Nayru whispered as she continued to stroke his hair, gently lulling him to sleep "Have your rest"

Soon he fell asleep, his face smothered between her breasts...

 **WAIT!**

 **This is not the end. I mean Link still has to get back to skyloft. So there will be another chapter, but I'm not going to start it immediately as I have done with this and every other Chapter of "One night in Heaven"**

 **There are some thing I want to do before continuing this. but rest-assured I will finish this, but you'll have to wait.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and like always, leave a review!**

 **Also yes I will be fixing spelling mistakes and grammatical errors in this chapter.**


	5. Notice

**Hello everyone it's ts879 here. Well you all might be wondering what happened to chapter 5. Well aandwhy chapter 1 is so different.**

 **Well I have decided to change chapter 5 as I find it rather unnecessary. I have already written enough sex about Nayru and I will make chapter 5 something completely new.**

 **And about chapter 1 I wanted to add an extra sex scene. But I accidentally replaced the finished chapter from before with the new unfinished one. Hence why it looks it was suppose to go on rather then ending abruptly.**

 **Anyway sorry about the inconvenience and lack of updates. I already have half of chapter six finished and have started work on the new chapter 5. So stay tuned.**


End file.
